Life in Port Charles
by soapfan83
Summary: At 8:00pm, all hell broke loose across the town of Port Charles.
1. The Davis girls

I have had an idea for a fanfic every since I had start reading them earlier this year. Bare with me this is my first fanfic and I'm taking on a huge task of incorporating the whole cast because I feel that is when GH is truly at its best 90% of the time. So today I said will be the day that I start. It may start off a little slow but I promise that is a point to the maddest. I will appreciation any pointers that will be sent my way. I truly value constructed criticism. I am not the best speller in the world and I hate to proofread but I will do my best to eliminate all typos but I can't make any promises. Many favorite characters on the soap right now are the Davis girls (all 4), but enough about me. I hope you enjoy the idea.

_P.S. The first part centers on the Davis girls the next scene will be another group. Once again I promise all the scenes have a purpose. Remember everything is happening spontaneous across town. I don't work for GH or ABC and do not own the rights to any characters._

**Scene 1: The Lake House**

Sam McCall stood outside the door of the Lake House carrying two coffees and food from Kelly and wondering should she knock. Just two weeks ago she was not hesitant to enter her mother's home but with all that has transpire in that time she somehow felt she was responsible for Alexis's current troubles. She stated to herself, 'It is now or never. Suck it up, Sam and knock on the door.'

Inside the house Molly was finishing up reading a book while Kristina was flipping through the latest Crimson magazine. Molly looking up for a minute, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Kristina

"It sounds like someone is on the porch." stated Molly.

"I don't hear anything but mom in the kitchen probably setting the kitchen on fire as we speak because she refuse to order takeout since that whole mess with the Mayor started. I swear if I have to eat one more god awful meal I'm going to seriously hang myself." said Kristina.

"Come on, Mom's cooking is not that bad." interjected Molly.

"Says the person who would eat popcorn and pizza rolls every night because it's the only things that Mom can do right! You don't think I noticed that you barely ate the spaghetti last night." Kristina added before returning her attention back to her magazine.

Both girls lift their heads towards the door when they heard the knock. Molly looking towards Kristina, "I told you I heard someone on the porch."

"It's probably a reporter who looking for a scoop on Mom." Seeing that she had peeked Molly's curiosity, Kristina added, "Don't worry Mols, I got it."

Sam was about to knock on the door again when Kristina rudely swung it open. "Hi, Kristina, can I come in?"

"Why are you asking know, the last time you were sitting here waiting on me. It just as much as your house as it is mines, well maybe more yours since you are the reason Mom brought it in the first place." Kristina stated as she walked back to her spot on the couch.

"Hey Sam, it been forever since I have seen you." Molly ecstatically stated before hugging Sam. "I have really missed you."

"Molly you are getting so big." Sam added before taking a sit in the chair across from the couch.

"That is what happens when you don't come around to at least visit your sisters." Kristina stated sarcastically.

Molly, trying to be the peace maker, stated, "Don't worry about her she is just upset because of the stuff about the Mayor and Mom."

"It's okay Mols. That is actually the reason why I'm here, where is Mom?" asked Sam

"So know she is Mom, two weeks ago it was Alexis this and Alexis that." snapped Kristina.

"I don't know what your problem is right now but I really don't have the time or the patience for it at this moment." Sam exclaimed.

"Nothing, I didn't mean anything by it. Right now, I'm hungry." Noticing the bag from Kelly's, Kristina added, "Please tell me that is breakfast for us and you are saving us from eating whatever Mom is cooking. There are no longer any pop-tarts, milk, or cereal in the house and you know as well as I do that Mom is a walking fire hazard in the kitchen. Once again, I didn't mean to snap at you Sam."

Molly got up to see what was in the bag and stated, "Thanks Sam and Mom is in the kitchen."

Kristina chimed in while feeding her face, "yeah….um…um, thanks Sam."

Laughing at her sisters, Sam didn't notice Alexis entering this room.

After looking her girls for a minute, Alexis cleared her throat to establish her presence.

Molly turned around with a mouth of food and stated, "Hi, Mom. Sam brought edible food."

Alexis said, "I see and Molly, don't talk with your mouth full."

Sam then focused on Alexis to gage where she stood. Alexis noticing Sam perplexed look asked, "Sam, are you okay."

"I'm fine, how are you?" questioned Sam.

"With everything that is going on I'm doing great." Walking over to give Sam a hug, she whispered so that only Sam heard, "If you are thinking that I blame you, get it out of your head."

Hearing those words, Sam let her guard down, and released from the hug and stated, "I brought you coffee and food if Kristina and Molly haven't eaten everything."

--------------

After breakfast was done and the girls were in their rooms, while Sam and Alexis sit in the living room. Alexis looking at Sam, "I meant it. I don't blame you. I should have made better choices."

"But you slept with the mayor the night you catch Ric and me." interjected Sam

"Just because I saw my husband sleeping with my daughter does not give me a pass to sleep with the first man that smile my way that night." added Alexis. "Just as I told Kristina and Molly, this is my doing and I'm going to fix this because I don't want it hurting any of my girls, including you Sam."

Being caught off guard Sam stated, "Well, I want to help you anyway I can."

"Sam, there is nothing you can…..wait… I was forgetting that my daughter is a P.I. Maybe you can help me." added Alexis

Smiling at hearing her mother asking her for help, Sam stated, "I'm not supposed to be stating this but Andrea Floyd had me tailing Mayor Floyd and Brianna Hughes because she stated that her husband was having affair. I was at…"

Hearing the word affair, Alexis chimed in, "Sam, I promise you that I only slept with the Garrett Floyd, the night I saw you with Ric. It was not an affair but a night of lapse in judgment on my part. I never sent those emails that seem to be everywhere."

"Mom, you don't have to justify yourself to me. I don't fa.."

Alexis sounding upset interrupted, "So, you believe all the rumors."

Sam calmly stated, "Mom, I wasn't sure what to think at first, but when I saw the emails, I said no way in hell does my mother speak like that. I believe you, Mom and I want to help you."

Hugging her eldest daughter, Alexis added, "Good that is what I need. I want to find out who actually sent the emails because I know for a fact that I didn't sent them. Where would I have found the time, I was to sick from chemo, trying to defend one daughter on murder charges, trying not to lose custody of another, and trying to reassure the other that her world was not falling apart to even care about what or who Mayor Floyd was during behind closed doors."

"Okay, will I be able to take your computer to Spinelli or would I need bring him here?" asked Sam.

"Sam, I'm in enough troubles as it is I don't need files to be look at on my computer." stated Alexis.

"But Mom, he is going to have to look at it. How about you put the files on jump drive or external hard drive and delete them from your computer for now." added Sam.

Alexis wanting to abandon the topic altogether, stated "Okay, Fine, I do it right now."

"Well the sooner you do that I can get everything to Spinelli. Because whoever sent them is making it looks like you may have killed Brianna out of jealousy" said Sam

-----------

Getting up to leave, Sam stated "Bye Mom, tell Kristina and Molly, that I will bring by dinner but they are on their own for lunch."

"Sam, wait up." Alexis went over to Sam and hugged her. "I feel like I don't get to hug you as much as the other girls so I need to make it count when it happens." Releasing from the hug and watching Sam walk off, Alexis added, "Be safe and Sam."

Turning back around to face Alexis, Sam asked, "Huh?"

Alexis yelled, "I love you."

Smiling and looking at her mom, "I love you, too."

Turning around Alexis saw Molly sitting on the couch, "Hey, Mols."

Seeing her mother, "Mom, are you sad?"

"Why do you ask that?" asked Alexis

"Because you are crying." stated Molly

"They are happy tears because Sam told me she loves me." added Alexis.

"But I tell you I love you all the time and you don't cry." interjected Molly

Alexis trying to explain, "I know baby, but remember Sam didn't grow up with mommy. It is hard for her tell someone that she loves them because her adoptive mother wasn't so nice and neither was her dad. She finds it hard to trust people and let them in."

"But she tells me she loves me all the time." added Molly

Alexis smiling, "That is because you are so cute and easy to love."

"Okay." stated Molly

Moving closer to Molly, "In my case, it wasn't easy for Sam to love me. That was the first time she has said the actually words to me and to hear her say them brought tears to my eyes. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yeah, like when you grounded me, it not easy to love you at the exact moment." added Molly smiling.

Starting to trickle Molly, "I see."


	2. Liz and Lucky

Here is another part to this story. I hope you like. What I'm during is writing majority of the scenes between each different set off characters in one section because I think it would be confusing to switch behind characters in the same update. This is mostly Liz and Lucky but bare with me, I promise that is a point to the maddest.

_P.S. I will use both Elizabeth and Liz throughout this story. It is just what my fingers type at the time. Before the last part of this some other scenes are going to take place just to let you know so it's not too confusing. I hate to proofread and I'm a terrible speller._

**Scene 2 Elizabeth's house**

Lucky phones rings while standing outside Elizabeth's house on the porch. "Hello, Detective Spencer speaking."

Mac on the other end of the phone, "Hey, Lucky, I know this is last minute but we just received a tip from a reliable source stating that something maybe going down on pier 15 tonight dealing with Sonny and Jason. I know you were supposed to be off today but I am really hoping you can come in tonight be a part of this bust. I'm trying to put as many men as possible on this situation so that we don't have pandemonium on our hands. Help me out, and tell me that you can come in tonight.

Lucky contemplating the offer, "I know you can pull rank and make me come in Mac and I like that you are asking me to do it. But I am supposed to spending time with my boys tonight because Liz has to go into work tonight. I can't give you an answer right now Commissioner Scorpio."

"Lucky I need an answer."

"Well Mac I'm standing outside Liz's house right now let me talk to her and get back to you okay." Lucky stated before hanging up the phone.

"Within the hour, Detective Spencer." Mac shouting to the dial tone. "What is everyone standing around here for, get to work. I need this did by the books tonight."

-----------

Meanwhile inside Elizabeth's house, "Cam, could you take a seat please? Mommy needs to put your shoes on and then get Jake cleaned and dress."

Running to take a seat on the couch, Cam screams "Yeah." excitedly.

"See you are a good boy."

"Hey Jakey, you are messy." Cam added

"Yeah, that he is and why we have to get cleaned before we leave."

"I play," Jake chiming in.

"Yeah you can play in a minute," Liz interjecting. "See now you are done."

The doorbell rings. Elizabeth yelled, "Cam, don't open that door, I will be there in a minute."

"Okay, Mommy." Cam answered while peeping out the window. "It's Daddy" Cam stated jumping up and down."

Opening the door while joggling Jake on her hips, "Hey Lucky, why are you here so earlier? I thought I was going to drop the boys off at your place tonight"

"Good morning to you to Elizabeth" Lucky answered. "I thought maybe you and I could take the boys out for breakfast together at Kelly's."

Feeling exhausted, Elizabeth starts rambling, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, it just been long morning. I want to get the boys ready, grab something to eat, run an errand, drop off them with gram, come back and take a nap since I have to work the night shift, and then pick them up so I can take them to your place before I go in. Any ways, I was going to call you and tell you meet me here because I need to tell you first anyway."

Lucky just smiling, "Okay, slow down, Elizabeth. First give me, Jake." Elizabeth watched as Lucky was so patience with the boys and was regretting the meeting she planned to have with him. "Cam, you and Jake sit here and play while I go and calm Mommy down."

Looking up at Lucky, Cam stated, "Okay, Daddy." Focusing his attention on Jake, "Do you want this car, Jakey?"

Walking back over to Liz, Lucky stated, "I sometimes wish Nikolas had known each other when we were as young as them but then I think I wouldn't change my childhood for all the money in the world."

"You know you have another brother whether you like it or not" Liz interjected.

Holding back his anger, "I don't want to discuss Ethan, change the subject; I hear it enough from LuLu."

"Okay, fine, changing the subject." Elizabeth stated.

"You stated you were going to ask to meet you, what is this about?" asked Lucky.

"Never mind about that now." answered Elizabeth.

"Go ahead Elizabeth."

"Okay Lucky, let me put the boys in their room to play." Elizabeth walking over and picking up Jake and grab Cam's hand. "Come on boys lets go your room and play."

--------

Watching Liz descend the stairs, Lucky asked looking confused, "Okay what is it Elizabeth?"

"Let me start from the beginning then." Elizabeth took a seat on the couch next to Lucky. "First of all, Lucky, I love you. We being playing this back and forth game for so long I don't think I truly wanted to get off the ride."

Interrupting, Lucky stated, "I love you too, Elizabeth."

"Lucky just hear me out completely first." Liz looked at Lucky to determine if he was still with her.

Lucky nodded his head and said, "Okay."

"Okay, where was I? Lucky, I love you and I know you love me too". Liz paused to look at Lucky's reaction and looks off again. "Because of that love I felt that no matter what happen between us or all the people that came into our lives that we will always have each other. When I refuse your ride from Jake's after Karaoke night; I went to Jason's penthouse."

She looked over at Lucky who was getting madder by the minute but she continued. "The elevator doors open and I step off the elevator. As I am about to walk towards his door, it opens and I all I can think to do is to hide. I step in the stairwell and watch as he carries Sam to the elevator. He ask if he should take her to hospital but she responded that her ankle would be find in day of two, but he going to owe her big time because she is losing work. She then says she going to get a cab and come back for her car. Before, he could open his mouth she responded by stating she would pay the cab driver a healthy tip to carry her up if she couldn't manage on her own."

Being unable to control his temper, Lucky yelled, "Why are you telling me this, Elizabeth."

"Calm down, Lucky. There is a point." Liz stated. "I realize that Jason may have loved me when we were together or maybe he was there out of obligations, no one really knows. I didn't have his whole heart because, even though, he was angry at the things that Sam was doing he loved her still. I realized last night that they have real love, one that is worth fighting for."

Elizabeth gets up and starts pacing for a minute. "After seeing that, I had to come to terms with everything I have done. I lied about Jake to you for months Lucky because I wanted to keep you at arms link and have Jason on the side until he realized that he truly wanted to be with me. It took my son getting kidnap to realize how stupid I was and danger I put my kids in for the love of a man, when I had a man that love me and kids with no strings attached."

Lucky continued to look at Liz to see where this was going.

Liz taking a seat continued, "Lucky, I don't have to compromise myself for you. I don't have to hold Jake hostage to get you to come see that boy and in turn me as well." Taking a deep breath, Liz continued, "The point I'm trying to make is that I look at you and Nikolas and then at you and Ethan and I see the relationship you have with each. I don't want that for my kids, Lucky you will be always be Jake's father and nothing will change that. But I think that Jason needs to get to know Jake and form some type of relationship with him before its too late. The Quatermaines should have a right to know him. They have lost so much and if Jake brings them a little happiness after everything, who are we to denial them that."

Lucky starting to tear up. "Lucky, I promise you that I'm not taking your son away from you. But one day, Sam may just have Jason's children and I would not want them to be like you and Ethan or you and Nikolas at the beginning."

Lucky crying, "I don't want to lose my son. Jason is dangerous and his life could get Jake killed."

Going over and hugging Lucky, Liz stated, "We want let that happen." Stopping to gather her thoughts, Liz begins, " Lucky, I realize that you are the person that I want. There is no one else. We are going to love those boys and maybe one day will have a little girl that we could name Laura."

Lucky got up and was contemplating what Liz had just told him. "Elizabeth, I don't want to be the runner-up because you didn't get the grand prize."

With tears in her eyes, "Lucky, you are never the runner-up. I fell in love with you when I was in high school and haven't stopped loving you since. I admit I lost sight of what we had and made mistakes."

"I made mistakes too. I'm not perfect. I never stop loving you and the reason Sam and I broke up was because I called her by your name. I don't know if Sam and I were only fooling ourselves." Thinking about what he stated, Lucky continued, "I will admit some part of me may have loved her but it didn't compare to our love."

Pulling away from the embrace, Elizabeth asked, "Do you have to go to work this second?"

"Speaking of that, Is that any you can call Aubrey and ask her if she could watch the boys overnight?" asked Lucky.

"Why is that Lucky? I thought you were going to get them tonight because they were really looking forward to spending the night at Daddy's." exclaimed Liz.

"There is something happening tonight and Mac wants everyone at the station. Speaking of that, let me call the Commissioner back." stated Lucky.

--------

After finishing their calls, they return.

"Grams said she doesn't mind watching the boys, in fact we can bring them by now so that we will both be rested on the jobs tonight," said Elizabeth. "I told her that we will go Kelly's to eat then swing by afterwards."

"As, Cam would say, that's sounds like fun." interjected Lucky. "Let us go tell the boys and Elizabeth, I would support your decision."

--------**Kelly's **

In Kelly's the family of four sit contented enjoying their meal until Ethan walked in.

"Hi, Lucky," stated Ethan

"I not in the mood for you Ethan" Lucky interjected angrily.

"When are you ever in the mood for me, LUCKY. If you had it your way, I wouldn't exist at all." exclaimed Ethan. "No should luck, LUCKY. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, so deal with it."

"He really does get on my last nerve." stated Lucky watching Ethan walk towards the counter.

"Let's forget about Ethan and just enjoy the meal," suggested Elizabeth

"I have suddenly lost my appetite," stated Lucky coldly.

"Well let's get the boy cleaned up and to Grams." suggested Elizabeth trying to change Lucky mood.

"I know you want to talk to Jason, so how about I take the boys to Audrey." added Lucky

"Okay then, I will meet you back at my house in 20 minutes." added Liz

"Are you sure?" asked Lucky

"Yeah, I'm sure. I sleep better when you are here to serve and protect me." Elizabeth stated before leaning in to kiss Lucky."

"If you are not there in 20 minutes, I will come looking for you," Lucky joked.

"I will expect nothing less." added Elizabeth before kissing the boys and Lucky again. "Be good for Grams."

"We will," exclaimed Cam

-------- **Jason's penthouse**

Elizabeth stood at the door for a minute before she knocked. After knocking, she heard movement coming towards the door.

"Hello, Maternal One and to what do we owe this visit?" asked Spinelli

"First of all, I think you are sweet Spinelli and it's so sweet that you give nicknames to everyone. But can you just call me either Elizabeth or Liz if you don't mind." stated Elizabeth

"This I the Jackel and I am sorry if I have offend you Mater…. I mean Elizabeth." added Spinelli

"You didn't offend me Spinelli, it just that was part of another life." interjected Elizabeth.

"No problem, mater…, Elizabeth" said Spinelli

"Anyways, is Jason here?" asked Liz.

"Stone Cold is not here at this time but I will tell him that you stop by if you don't want to wait." answered Spinelli.

"Just tell him I stopped by because I really have somewhere to be in the next twenty minutes." stated Elizabeth. Liz turned around to leave and when she opened the door, stood Jason with his key in his hand.

"Hi, Jason." stated Elizabeth in shock

Spinelli sensing that something was about to transpire, "The Jackel will retire to the pink room at the moment and contemplated on how to win over Maximista's whole heart."

"What is that about?" asked Elizabeth

"Don't ask. Is everything okay with you…..with Jake?" asked Jason

"Everything is fine and Jake is the reason I'm here." stated Elizabeth

"What is it?" Jason asked looking worried

"Nothing to worry about, it just that Lucky and I agree that you should be a part of Jake's life. I was wrong for not allowing you to not claim your son. For right now, Lucky will remain the father figure in his life and when he gets old enough to understand everything will be explain to him about the whole situation. I think with Emily being my best friend and now her twin sister being around that the Quatermaines need something positive and I know they will love Jake. I also feel that it's not right for you to be involved in Sonny's kids' lives but not your own son."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I promise I will lay down my life to protect Jake at all cost." stated Jason.

"I know we will figure out arrangements later on in the week." Turning around so that she wasn't facing Jason, "Jason, I hope you find happiness and love again." Elizabeth opened the door and left the penthouse.

---------

Lucky let himself in Liz house and thought to himself, 'I won't have to worry about Jason for long because tonight he goes down.' Checking his watch and then looking at the door, Lucky got worried until Elizabeth step inside the house. "Hey, was just about to call you."

"No need," yawning "I'm here so let's sleep." Stated Elizabeth


	3. Alexis Davis

Here is another part to this story. This one focuses back on the Davis girl. I hope you like. Like I said there is a point to every. Right now, I'm laying the ground work. I can say that I have a really nice Kristina scene written already and have the start of one that focuses on Sam. But I have to written some more scenes before I will be posting those scenes. And as always, remember, I hate to proofread and I'm a terrible speller_._

**Scene 3: Back at the Lake House**

"Hey Molly girl, what do you want to do today?" asked Alexis while taking a seat on the couch next to her youngest daughter.

"Anything, I want right" Molly asked looking at Alexis who was nodding her head.

"Yeah, sweetheart." stated Alexis.

"Promise"

"Yeah, I promise, Mols. Now, what is it you want to do?" asked Alexis

"I want to go to the movies… and" stated Molly.

Interrupting Molly, Alexis said looking confused, "Is that all? You want me to promise to take you to the movies."

Finishing her sentence, Molly exclaimed, "and see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince."

"Oh" stated Alexis.

"You promised. I finished reading all the books last summer and I want to see how it compares to the book. I also would like to share a large popcorn with my favorite person while we watch it together" interjected Molly.

"Oh" repeated Alexis.

"That's you, Mom" exclaimed Molly.

"Sounds like a good argument on your part." Alexis said smiling. "You won me over with the large popcorn with your mom."

"I know." Molly said smiling back at her mother.

"Let's see if Kris…

"Mooooooooom?" Kristina yelled from her bedroom.

….speak of the devil." added Alexis.

Getting up from her comfortable spot on the couch, Alexis yelled, "I will be there in just a minute, Kristina. Molly girl, why don't you go clean up and get your jacket so that we can leave in a few minutes."

Walking past Alexis to her Molly, said, "Ok, Mom."

---------

"What is it Kristina?" asked Alexis positioning herself in the doorway.

Kristina looking up at her mother from her position on her bed, "I just got off the phone Meghan and she was telling me that Stacey is having a party at her house tonight." Kristina paused for a minute and then asked "I wanted to know if I can go."

Moving into the room to sit on Kristina's bed, Alexis asked, "Are Stacey's parents going to be there?"

"Get real, Mom. This is 2009, who has a house party with their parents being there." Seeing the expression on her mother's face, Kristina added, "But if it makes you feel any better, her parents know she is having the party and her older brother who is like 23 is going to be there to make sure it doesn't get out of hand."

"No, it does not make me feel better. The answer is no, Kristina." Watching Kristina get up and move over to her desk chair, Alexis said, "For one, Sam is going to bring dinner over tonight and I would really love to have dinner with all my girls tonight."

Trying to suppress her angry, Kristina yelled, "I didn't have to ask."

"WHAT?"

Realizing she has misspoken, Kristina backtracked and continued, "Nothing, mom. You act like this is the last night we will be together. We can have dinner any night of the week, but this party is a once in a lifetime event. I have to be there. My bo…., my friends are expecting me to be there."

"The answer is NO, Kristina." said Alexis getting up from the bed and walking towards Kristina.

"Whatever, it is the least you can do. I'm just surprise my friends still speak to me after your affair with the mayor hit the news." stated Kristina with no disregard for her mother feelings.

"Kristina, you are skating on thin ice. It was not an affair, but one night. You will show me some damn respect." snapped Alexis.

"I should say the same thing." interjected Kristina.

Alexis calmed herself down before she spoke, "I just want to have dinner with all my girls tonight because we don't get to do it that often."

"Who fault is that?" exclaimed Kristina

"Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis …" Alexis yelled before losing her train of thought.

Seeing that her mother used her whole name, Kristina decided to stop before she got herself grounded, which meant sticking to her mother like glue. Under her breath, she mumbled, "whatever."

"What was that?" questioned Alexis.

"Nothing" stated Kristina quickly.

---------

Realizing the reason she was headed to look for Kristina, Alexis said, "Kristina, Molly and I are going to the movies, do you want to come?"

"I'm really not in the mood to watch some kiddy movie about animals during the ice age, so I think I'm going to pass on that offer." interjected Kristina.

Taking a step back from Kristina, Alexis stated, "We are actually going to see the Harry Potter movie."

"Oh, and you actually going to let Molly watch it." added Kristina walking back to sit on her bed.

"I promise her that I would." chimed in Alexis.

"Let me guess, Alexis Davis keeps her promise." Kristina said not even looking at her mother.

Eyeing Kristina and wondering where her sweet little girl had gone, Alexis spoke, "This is your last warning."

"Okay," Kristina paused before she continued, "I don't want to go to the movie with you and Molly, mom. Maybe, another time."

"Okay, then you can sit around the house and sulk if you want." Alexis turned to leave Kristina's room.

Realizing she could use this to her advantage, Kristina called out, "Hey mom, wait." Watching Alexis turn back around, Kristina stated, "I'm sorry."

Knowing her daughter, Alexis asked, "What is it that you want now, Kristina?"

Shocked, Kristina questioned, "How do you know I want something?"

"I'm your mother; I know you only apologize that quickly after an argument when you have something else planned." answered Alexis.

"Oh" stated Kristina still surprised.

"So spill" said Alexis.

"Can I call Meghan and ask her to go to the mall?" asked Kristina timidly.

"I don't know." answered Alexis.

"It's the same mall that has the movie complex." stated Kristina.

"Okay, Kristina, but you are leaving the mall when we do" interjected Alexis.

"Fine, by me" said Kristina trying to hide her smile.

Turning back around to leave, Alexis stated, "Get ready, we are leaving now."

"Let me just call, Meghan"

"Okay, be in the living room in the next 10 minutes." added Alexis before she walked out.

--------

Going back into the living room and seeing Molly on the couch, Alexis said, "It looks like it just me and you for the movie."

"Okay, it would be fun and more popcorn for us." exclaimed Molly.

"You are right about that." Alexis stated walking closer to Molly.

Seeing Kristina walk into the living room, Alexis asked "Are you girls ready?"

Molly interjected, "Maybe we should ask Sam to join us?" before walking out the door.

"That's a good idea, I will call hear when we get to the movies." answered Alexis.

---------

After parking the car, Alexis hugged Kristina and stated, "Kristina, you are to report to the movie theater when I call. I expect you there as soon as humanly possible. Do you hear me?"

"Okay mom, I got it. Be at the theater in 10 minutes after receiving your call or else." Rolling her eyes after turning to leave, Kristina whispered, "Please kill me now."

"It can be arrange." said Alexis.

Realizing her mother had heard her, Kristina turned and jokily stated, "You love me too much."

"You got me on that part." Alexis smiled and then continued, "I love you Kristina and see in you in a little while."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye, Mols, have fun with mom." Kristina said before turning back around and spotting Meghan.

"I will." answered Molly.

Alexis watched as Kristina caught up to Meghan who was standing at the entrance waiting on her before turning her attention to Molly.

-------

"Okay, let me make that call to Sam." Alexis stated to Molly who was smiling back at her.

"Hi Sam" said Alexis after Sam picked up on the other end.

"Hey Mom, is everything alright?" questioned Sam nervously.

"Yeah everything is fine. Molly and I are at movies and we were wondering if you would like to join us?" spilled Alexis.

"Mom, that sounds great."

"Why do I feel a BUT coming on?" exclaimed Alexis looking at Molly who was leaning on the car.

Smiling, Sam explained, "BUT I really do have work to do. Right now, I'm at the office waiting on Spinelli to come in so that he can get started on your computer. I already left him about two messages but he hasn't responded back."

"Is checking into the emails going to be a problem for him?" asked Alexis.

Sam quickly answered, "No Mom, I think something happen between him and Maxie. She was practically hyperventilating when she ask me to meet her for lunch. I figure she really needs someone to talk too so I said yes. Anyways, sorry to ramble on."

"No problem, it isn't bothering me." Alexis interjected before thinking that she had no idea what time Sam was bring dinner. "Oh, Sam."

"Yeah, Mom"

Smiling because she loved when Sam called her mom, Alexis leaned back on the car and asked, "What time you are bringing over dinner tonight?"

Relaxing in her office chair, Sam began, "Let's see, I'm going to be at the office for another hour or so. Eat lunch with Maxie and then come back to the office to see if Spinelli shows up. But if he doesn't, I am going to go over to Jason's penthouse to get him to look at the laptop there. Order something for dinner either from the Metro Court or the Chinese restaurant since we ate Kelly's this morning for breakfast. I would say I should be done with everything no later than 8. So, I will say 8pm give or take a few minutes."

"First, breathe, Sam. Second, it sounds like you have a busy day planned." interjected Alexis who watched Molly get back in the car so she walked over to drive side to start it in order to put the air on.

"After hearing myself say it, I would have to agree" exclaimed Sam.

"Sam" stated Alexis leaning back on the car after getting Molly settled.

"Yeah, Mom"

"Be careful, and take a breather sometime during the day." stated Alexis.

"I will Mom." Knowing her mother was probably worried on the other end after hearing her saying Jason's penthouse, Sam repeated, "I promise, I will Mom."

"Did I say be safe?" Alexis chimed in.

"I hear you and I love you, too" added Sam.

"What was that?" Alexis said acting as if she didn't hear it.

"I LOVE YOU, MOM." Sam loudly repeated.

"I love you too, Sam. See you tonight at 8."

"Give or take a couple of minutes." added Sam.

'No problem." added Alexis. Smiling to herself, she continued, "Get back to work, workaholic."

"Pot calling the kettle black, are we?" asked Sam.

"Alright"

"I'm really sorry that I can't join you and Molly at the movie. Tell her I will go some other time. Wait, where is Kristina?" asked Sam.

"She went with her friend in the mall to shop. She doesn't want to be seen with her mother. I think the whole Mayor thing is embarrassing for her." answered Alexis.

"Well, I will be seen with you any day of the week. I'm not embarrassed to be with you." chimed in Sam.

"I feel the same way about you Sam." Knowing that Sam was smiling on the other end, Alexis continued "Got to go Sam have an impatience child in the car who is dying to see the Harry Potter movie."

"WHAT… you are actually letting her see it." called out Sam.

"I promise before I knew what I was promising." answered Alexis looking over at Molly in the car.

"Oh, glad she asked for something so simple."

"Yeah, me too. Once again, be safe and see you tonight at 8 give or take a few minutes. I love you." stated Alexis.

Laughing, Sam responded, "Love you, too, Mom."

--------

Molly looked up when she saw her mother opening the driver side door to turn off the car. "I thought you were never going to finish."

"Sorry about that baby. Sam said to tell you she will go to the movie with you some other time. She just has so much work to do before dinner tonight." stated Alexis.

Getting out of the car and walking towards her mom, Molly asked "Mom, you are not mad that you are just hanging out with me today, are you?"

Getting down to Molly's level and taking Molly's face in her hands, Alexis stated, "Not for one second, Molly girl. I love you and your sisters. To get one on one time with you is…..awesome, as you would say it."

"Awesome" Molly said smiling before hugging Alexis.

Taking Molly's hand, Alexis said, "Now let's get out of this sun and make this a day to remember."

------------

After meeting Meghan, Kristina stated, "Hey Megs, we have to shop fast because we only have about two and half hours to find something to wear Stacey's party, tonight."

"I thought you told me your mom said no. Did she change her mind?" questioned Meghan.

Smiling over at Meghan, Kristina responded, "What she doesn't know want hurt."

"How are you going to get there?" asked Meghan.

"Keifer, who else?" answer Kristina.

"I still can't believe that you are dating a senior." added Meghan.

"I know." exclaimed Kristina smiling.

"But, won't your mom find out that you are not there?" questioned Meghan.

"You know me, I have been sticking out for like over a year now." answered Kristina.

"That is when your mom worked all the time. I read online that she was released from her job." stated Meghan.

"My sister is coming over for dinner tonight. By the time she brings dinner, I will already be at Stacey's house. She is not going to leave the house to come get me until after dinner because Sam rarely comes over." explained Kristina.

"The former Everyday Hero star is going to be at your house." exclaimed Meghan.

"The one and only Sam McCall." added Kristina.

"But don't you eat dinner at like 6pm?" asked Meghan.

"Not in my house. My mom is not the world best cook so she usually burns the first two attempts and has something that is hardily edible after about two hours in the kitchen. Or she usually works really late and brings home takeout. Getting to the point, our bodies are use to eating late so with just stuck with it." stated Kristina.

"Oh"

Kristina continued, "Anyways, when she calls me after she realizes I'm not there, I will tell her I'm going to come home in a little while. I will go home like a good like girl and take whatever punishment she gives me."

"What about the punishment?" asked Meghan.

"I'm willing to take it because the true punishment is not to be at this party tonight." answered Kristina.

"I see you have everything planned out." interjected Meghan.

"Good, can we stop with the twenty questions, then?" asked Kristina.

Looking back at Meghan, Kristina stated, "Okay, let's shop for the perfect party outfit because I want something that will make Keifer never want to take his eyes off of me."


	4. Sonny and Claudia

I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story so far. Once again, I hate to proofread and I am the world worst speller. This chapter focuses on Sonny, Claudia, and Johnny.

_Side notes:_ The Claudia and Sonny scenes are happening at the same time. The Sonny and Jason scene happened before the Jason and Elizabeth scene that was at the end of chapter 2. I wanted to get all the Lucky and Liz stuff done all at once. So know you know why he was just arriving to his penthouse when she was about to leave.

**Scene 4: Greystone Manor**

"Good morning" said Claudia when she came down the stairs.

Sonny turned around from the bar and just stared at Claudia as she entered the room.

"You can't even be civil enough to acknowledge that I enter the room." snapped Claudia.

Walking from the bar to take a set behind his desk, Sonny stated, "Claudia, I don't want to argue right now."

"You act like I want to fight." Claudia stated while going to get a glass of water.

"Well, I detect a hint of an attitude." Sonny said while smiling.

Looking at Sonny smiling, Claudia stated, "What you think I'm funny."

"Claudia, I don't know what to think about you. I know I don't trust you." said Sonny.

Claudia deciding to change the subject asked, "I know Michael and Morgan have a room here but both the other two rooms look like guest rooms. I don't know if Kristina prefer one of the two room because she in never here so I was wondering which one of the rooms are we going to use for the nursery?"

"You are not touching either of the rooms." snapped Sonny.

"The baby is…"

Standing behind his desk, Sonny cut Claudia off mid sentence, "This may not be my baby and there is no way in hell I'm going to bring RIC's kid in this house."

"You seem to be fond of Molly." chimed in Claudia.

"One, I don't really get to see the kid, two Alexis didn't cheat on me with my brother, three this doesn't concern you." interjected Sonny.

Finishing her first thought, Claudia added, "The baby is going to need a room."

Sonny walked closer to Claudia, "Let me put this so that you will understand it. If the baby is not mines, you will not be staying here any longer, the marriage is over. "

"When you find out the baby is yours, he or she is going to need a room." interjected Claudia wiping tears off her face.

"Well when we have the aminocentesis done tomorrow, I guess we will find out. It should make it easy for you. If the baby Ric's, you can decorate your own place to your liking. If baby is mines, we will know whether the baby is a boy or girl so it would be easy to design the nursery." Sonny stated before going over to the bar.

Claudia stormed upstairs.

----------

Coming downstairs, Claudia noticed Sonny sitting in the chair. She went over to the bar, poured a glass of water, and then went to sit on the couch.

Olivia walked into the living room and said, "Sonny, Carly wants you to look over and sign these papers for Michael."

Claudia being annoyed, "Do you always have to be the person that comes?"

"First all of, I don't have to justify myself to you. But just because, I'm being nice today I going to explain it to you." stated Olivia.

"You don't have to explain anything to Claudia. This is my house, I decide who comes and goes around here." interjected Sonny walking over to take the papers out of Olivia's hand.

Handing the papers to Sonny, Olivia stated, "No need Sonny." Olivia walked over to Claudia, "Let's get something straight, your huffing and puffing may scare someone else, CLAU--DI--A, but you don't scare me."

Claudia reached up to slap Olivia but Olivia grabbed her arm. "Try that again, pregnant or not, I will be your a**." Releasing Claudia's arm, Olivia continues, "Anyways, Jax and Carly prefers not to come here because they don't want to deal with YOU. No one else will step a foot near this house, so it leaves me."

Olivia turned around and grabbed the papers from Sonny and leaves.

Sonny smiling at Claudia said, "Bye Olivia, have a good day."

"You can be civil to Olivia freaking Falconeri, but not your own wife. You need to control your whore."

"What have I told you about calling Olivia names." yelled Sonny.

"Put her on pedestal, Sonny. I don't care." Claudia said near tears.

"You could have fooled me." Sonny interjected.

"Whatever, I'm not going to stay here while you cheat on me with that tramp." Claudia stated walking towards the stairs.

Sonny pointed his finger and said, "I warned you Claudia." Walking over to the bar and to pour himself a drink, Sonny continued, "What the hell. You are actually standing here accusing me of sleeping with Olivia when you sleep with my own brother, and got yourself knocked up."

"How many times have I told you the baby is yours?" asked Claudia.

"Stop lying to me. I don't want to hear it. I don't even like you Claudia." stated Sonny.

Claudia wiping tears from her face, "I just want…"

"Stop with the whining. I know pregnant women get emotional but you cry at the drop of a hat over any little thing." chimed in Sonny abandoning the drink and walking towards the door.

"Just leave, that what you do best right. I guess you are about to go after my BROTHER's slut?"

Sonny turned back around to face Claudia and then decided he was through arguing, "I don't have time for this."

Claudia watched him walk out and then placed a call to Johnny.

------------

Sonny stormed out the house and drove to the coffeehouse. He took a seat behind his desk and then called Jason, "Could you meet me in the office?

"No problem will be right over." answered Jason.

Sonny mind was racing with thoughts of fighting with Claudia and kissing Olivia that he didn't notice Jason coming in and until he spoke.

"Glad you have guards on the door, cause someone could have come in and took you out. The sad part is that you would have never seen it coming." stated Jason standing next to the door.

"Oh, just got a lot on mind." said Sonny.

"Oh" Jason said coming in the room and moving closer to the desk before deciding to lean on the bar.

Sonny said while getting up from the desk to grab a drink. "The reason I call you here is Dominic Perelli."

Jason moving back over towards the desk stated, "I had Sam do a background check on the guy. He has been arrested for some petty crimes and just seems to be a low level Zacchara trying to work his way to higher position."

"And one cocky son of b****." added Sonny walking back to his seat.

"That he is. He has aspirations to take over this business one day, saying you going to get old if no one takes you out first." added Jason smiling.

Sonny chuckled. "That same night, you ask Sam to do the background check he told me that a Zacchara solider by the name of Danny Locatelli is behind the drugs being in the cabin in the woods. He then proceeded to tell me that this same guy was going to try to bring drugs in again tonight between 7:45-8p on pier 15."

"Do you think he is telling the truth?" asked Jason.

"I really don't know but I told the guy that I was going to put my men on it. I also informed him that if he is lying to me that I was going to put a bullet between his eyes."

"If he telling the truth, then what?" asked Jason.

"I told him that the bullet just might miss him." exclaimed Sonny.

"Oh." Jason said smiling.

"I also wanted to know if you think Johnny is ready to go out on his own."

"This is a simple job. All he has to do is follow the truck to locate the new hideout. Leave and report back to you. Let the Zacchara soldiers think, they have got one over on us, and hit them tomorrow when they are celebrating their victory. That way we take out more of the Zacchara crew who refuse to follow orders." explained Jason.

"So can he handle?" asked Sonny.

"I think he can but I will go with him tonight if you need me to." stated Jason.

"No it's a simple task that I don't think he could screw up, I'll send Max with him. For one thing, the Zacchara soldiers wouldn't hurt him. They know how much Anthony is protected of Johnny. And I just might need you at the house if I don't get the news I want tonight." said Sonny.

"I really don't think anything will go wrong tonight." added Jason.

"Famous last words."

Jason turned to leave while Sonny yelled for Max to come in.

-----------

Max walked in Sonny's office, "You want to see me, Boss."

"Max, I'm going to need you to go with Johnny tonight on pier 15." stated Sonny.

"What time are we suppose to be there?" asked Max.

"I need you to be on the pier no later than 7:40p" answered Sonny.

Max looked confused because he had a date at the Metro Court with Diane at 8p.

Sonny looking at him asked, "Is there a problem, Max?"

"It just I have a date with Diane at 8p." answered Max.

"If this is a problem, I could put Milo on it." said Sonny.

"No I will go." stated Max.

"I can tell you that your part will be over by 8 because Johnny is the one who will be tailing the Zacchara driver once they leave the pier." added Sonny not wanting to ruin Max night.

"It's okay sir, Diane understand that work comes first and if I'm not there at exactly 8 it is not the end of the world." interjected Max.

"I'm going to need you to verify if a laundry stops on pier 15 and if any suspicious activity is going down. You can then report back to me and let Johnny do his part." explained Sonny.

"No problem, Boss, you can count on me." said Max.

"Good, glad to hear that." Sonny stated.

Max exited the office while Sonny placed a phone call to Johnny.

--------

Johnny stormed in. "This better be important, Claudia?"

"Hi Johnny, nice to see you too." Claudia said handing Johnny a drink.

Taking the drink from Claudia, Johnny stated, "Stop with the formality, what is it that you want?"

Seeing that Johnny was being impatience, Claudia spilled, "Dominic Perelli is becoming a problem. He needs to be stop."

Taking a seat on the couch, Johnny looks at Claudia and said, "Claudia, I'm not killing any one for you."

"I'm not asking you too." chimed in Claudia.

"What are you going to do? The last time you tried to get rid of someone, you put me in the line of fire." interjected Johnny.

Taking a seat on the couch next to Johnny, "Johnny, you were never in any real danger."

Getting up and walking to the bar, Johnny stated, "Claudia, I'm not about to argue about this again."

Turning towards Johnny, Claudia said, "You are the one that brought it up."

Pouring himself a drink, Johnny exclaimed, "Well to me, Dominic just seems to be an arrogant jerk that have a tendency to bite off more than he could chew. One day, he is going to me his match, but it won't be me."

Walking over to the bar next to Johnny, Claudia added, "That arrogant jerk can link me to putting a hit on Jason."

"Well I advised, you not to do anything about Jason, but did you listen. This just proves my point that your helping the situation always backfires." added Johnny.

"Well, Johnny I have the situation handle this time. I just wanted to warn you." said Claudia smiling.

-------

Johnny know that he sister have done something stupid, yelled, "Claudia, what have you done, now?"

"Well, I over hear Dominic telling Sonny about Danny Locatelli bringing in a shipment on pier 15, tonight between 7:45 and 8p." answered Claudia while walking to look out in the hall before continuing.

Johnny becoming annoyed by the minute shouted, "Get to the point."

She then checked the terrace before continuing. "I call the cops and tipped them off to what is going down tonight."

Johnny really trying to control his anger, exclaimed, "You did what? Are you crazy, Claudia?"

Touching Johnny's chest trying to calm him down, "John, listen"

Moving away from Claudia, Johnny stated angrily, "No Claudia, you listen. You are just as crazy as our old man. You are constantly putting MY LIFE and your life on the line."

Moving closer to Johnny, Claudia whispered," Johnny"

Johnny backed away and yelled, "Let me finish. You may have a death wish, Claudia. But me, I want to live. Eventually get out of this sick and twisted business and have a family. I know that may be a foreign concept to you. But you do remember I left this business, but no. I couldn't stay out because I had to be dragged back in by YOU."

Moving closer to Johnny again, "Johnny, just hear me out."

Being annoyed that Claudia was once again interrupting him; Johnny took a hold of Claudia and yelled, "I SAID LET ME FINISH." Letting Claudia go, Johnny calmed down and continued, "You keep coming up with these half-brain ideas thinking it going to save you when you are just pushing yourself further under. When are you going to wake up and see that Sonny doesn't love you, Claudia? The man can't even stand to be in the same room as you. But yet to do everything in your power to grab hold of the one person that doesn't care if you live or die."

Sensing that Johnny was finish, Claudia chimed in, "But once he finds out that the baby is his, everything is going to change."

Pouring himself another drink, Johnny interjected, "Wake up, Claudia, baby or no baby, he doesn't want you. This marriage was a business deal, where you were passed over like an added bonus."

Wiping tears from her face, Claudia asked, "John, why are you saying this"

Believing his sister couldn't possibly be this naïve, Johnny stated, "WHY, why am I saying this. Claudia you know it's true. You told me on numerous occasions, that our father didn't care about. You think he was looking out for your best interest when he threw you into the business deal. Claudia, our father knew you were behind Michael's shooting. He was hoping that Sonny takes you out so he doesn't have to do it himself."

Claudia came closer to Johnny and stated, "Tonight is going to be different."

Realizing he may have gone a little too far, Johnny was happy that Claudia had changed the subject. He decided to hear her out. "How is that, Claudia? You involved the cops, so people could hurt tonight."

Claudia began to explain everything to Johnny. "See that's it Johnny, no one is going to get hurt. I called Danny Locatelli and told him that was a snitch among the group and that the cops got word of what was happening tonight. No drugs are going to be there tonight, just one of his men and regular laundry delivery."

"So you think it is okay to have drugs on the street?" asked Johnny.

"No I don't, Johnny. You know me better than that. Tonight, Sonny is going to have men on pier 15 to check out the whole situation. Dominic knows if the tip is false, that Sonny is going to kill him. Therefore, my problem is eliminated." interjected Claudia.

"When the cops find out they have been put on a wild goose chase, you don't think they are going to investigate." stated Johnny.

"It can't be trace back to me." exclaimed Claudia.

"What about Danny?" asked Johnny.

"He is just happy that he got the heads up, we can trust him."

"Why is that, Claudia? He is already causing problem for the organization, what make you think he won't give you up to move ahead." asked Johnny.

"Because he doesn't know it's me who called him. He probably thinks it's one of Sonny's men." said Claudia with a smile.

Seeing the look Claudia had, Johnny stated, "I don't even want to know the details."

"Okay" added Claudia.

"I'm not saying that I agree with you, but where do I fit in?" asked Johnny.

Happy that Johnny was coming around, Claudia responded, "I'm pretty sure you are going to be one of the men on the pier tonight. I just want you to act like everything is going as plan but to stay far enough back so you don't come off as suspect to the cops."

"What about Jason?" asked Johnny.

"Sonny is not going to send him to handle a situation like this. He probably going to send Max or Milo." interjected Claudia.

"So you have this all figure out." stated Johnny.

"I promise you, it's going to work this time, Johnny." Claudia said trying to convince Johnny as well as herself.

"For you and the baby sake, I hope so."

Putting her hands on Johnny's chin, "It will, Johnny."

Johnny started walking towards the door. Before pulling out his ringing phone, Johnny said, "Take care of yourself, Claudia. I guess I will see you tonight."

"Love you too, baby brother." said Claudia to Johnny's back.

Walking out to answer the phone, Johnny replied, "Whatever."

Completely outside the house, Johnny pressed the talk button on his phone and asked, "What is it, Sonny?"

"I need you to me at the coffeehouse." stated Sonny before hanging up the phone.

"Be right there" answered Johnny.

--------

Johnny walked into Sonny office, "You want to see me."

"Take a seat" said Sonny pointing towards the vacant chair.

Looking at the chair and back to Sonny, Johnny stated, "'l'll rather stand."

"Have it your way" said Sonny reclining back in his chair.

"Could we get to why I'm here?" asked Johnny impatiently.

Sonny spoke, "Tonight I need you to be on pier 15 at 7:40 with Max. A guy by the name of Danny Locatelli…." Sonny paused for a second. "Do you know him?"

"Not personally" snapped Johnny.

Sonny continued where he left off, "Anyways this guy is suppose to have a shipment of drugs deliver to pier 15 tonight. His cover is a laundry truck. Max is going to inform me that this in fact happens and I want you to tail the driver and see where he goes. Once you know the location, you hail tail it out of there."

"Are you trying to get me killed?" asked Johnny angrily.

"Hopefully you're smart enough not to get caught." chimed in Sonny.

"This sounds like a suicide mission." interjected Johnny.

"It's not, trust me." added Sonny.

"Trust you." exclaimed Johnny.

Finishing his thought process, Sonny said, "You are a Zacchara, they are not going to hurt you. For one thing, they know Anthony would order a hit on them from jail if either one of them hurt you. These people are not stupid."

"I see you have thought this through." stated Johnny

"You don't get in my position by being stupid. Another reason, I will not put you in any danger is because if you died I would have to hear Claudia whine all the time if this baby is mine."

"Man, you are a sick bastard." stated Johnny angrily before storming out of Sonny's office.

"Been called worse, be there on time tonight." yelled Sonny to Johnny's back.


	5. LuLu and Maxie

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Once again, I hate to proofread and I am the world worst speller. This chapter is shorter than the others and because of that I will post more later today. I promise you there is a point to the madness. Enjoy.

**Scene 5: Crimson's office**

LuLu and Maxie sat in the Crimson's office adjacent from one another waiting on Kate's arrival. Maxie's office phone rung and she picked it up, put it to her ear, and then hung it up with speaking a word.

"What did you do that for? Are you trying to get fired?" yelled Lulu.

"That was not a client. It was Spinelli."

"Have you spoken to Spinelli since the morning after karaoke?" asked Lulu.

"No, I have spoken to Spinelli. I haven't answered my cell phone so I guess he has resulted to calling me at work." answered Maxie.

"What! Are you trying to break his heart?" exclaimed LuLu.

"Lulu, I thought you knew me better than that." stated Maxie after hanging up the ringing phone again.

Lulu gave her a questionable look and Maxie continued rambling. "I will never want to do that to Spinelli. He is so kind and sweet. I am so happy with him and I love him so much that I will never want to do anything intentionally to hurt him."

"How do you think he feels by you not talking to him for the past three days?" exclaimed Lulu.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to him. I just don't want to hurt him by telling him that I don't want to marry him."

"Maxie, you can't keep avoiding him, you are going to have to take his calls or meet him and tell him the truth." interjected LuLu while talking a seat on the side of her desk.

Maxie got up and leaned against her desk. "I know. I love Spinelli and I don't want to lose him. Its just marriage doesn't always keep people together. In Spinelli's mind, he is all romantic. He sees marriage as some sacred bond in which two people pledge there undying love to each other and make promises of forever. I know the truth, marriages don't last forever."

"You need to talk to him."

"I don't want to lose Spinelli. I love him and he has become my best friend. I feel if I say no he will be back to calling me Maxie. I don't want to be Maxie. I want to be Maximista." stated Maxie.

"You have to be honest with him."

Both Maxie and Lulu jumped at the sound of Kate.

"I hope you two are discussing Crimson's business because I don't pay you to have social hour. " Kate stated as she walked closer to Lulu and Maxie.

Both Maxie and Lulu turned to face and stated in unison. "Hey Kate, we're glad that you are back."

"I highly doubt that but it is good to be back and nice to see you two too."

Maxie's phone began to ring and she looked over to Lulu worried.

"Are you going to get that Maxie or just watch it ring?" asked Kate.

"Hello, Crimson's office. This is Maxie speaking. I can't speak right now DAD but I will come by between 7:30 and 8 tonight. I promise we will talk about everything then. I love you."

"You know how I feel about personal calls on the office phone but because it was your Dad I will let it slide this time but don't make it a habit." said Kate.

"I won't, Kate." added Maxie.

"Okay, you two get to work." stated Kate before walking into her office.

"Was that Spinelli?" questioned Lulu looking at Maxie from her desk.

"Yes, it was and now I'm going to have to meet him tonight."

"Just be honest with Spinelli."

"Whatever" stated Maxie before getting out her cell phone and placing a call to Sam. "Sam, could you have lunch with me? I really need a friend to talk. Maxie paused for a second and then said, "Okay, thanks" before hanging up the phone.

"What am I?" asked Lulu.

"A frienemy." stated Maxie before she got back to work.

----------

Kate was sitting behind her desk when her cell phone began to ring. "Hello, Giselle, you are truly starting to get on my nerves."

The voice on the other end of the phone, "Well, we could always end this by me going public with who you really are Connie and telling the world the truth behind Crimson. I'm pretty sure Jasper Jacks will love to know all the details."

"What is it; I can do for you, Giselle?"asked Kate trying to disgust her angry.

"Nice to hear, we are on the same side."

Kate sighs. "Could we get to point of this call?"

"Well, I got this month issue of Crimson in front of me and what do I see. Kate, this is not the layout that you sent me. "

"What are you talking about? I approved the layout before I went out of town." stated Kate while flipping to the page.

"I had no idea this was put in the magazine. This was not my original design. I think I have to assistants I need to fire.

"I wouldn't be so quick to fire them. It's actually a good design but the next time you renege on our deal I will go public." Giselle stated before hanging up

"Lulu, Maxie get in here now." yelled Kate.

---------

Both Maxie and Lulu rushed into Kate's office fearing they were about to get fire.

"Look at this." stated Kate holding up the Crimson's magazine. "Can either one you explain?"

Lulu started. "It was Maxie's idea…" Maxie glared at Lulu before Lulu continued, "She had no other choice because everything was chaotic when you left."

"No one bother to call me."

"I tried. We tried to reach you. Everyone was planning to walk so I had to come up with something in like an hour."

"This took you an hour to envision."

"Yeah. When it was done, I sent it to print because we still haven't been able to contact you. After it ran, I thought it was a great concept that turned out great."

"No, need to continue. It's a good idea but the next time and pray it won't be a next time, you better try whatever it takes to reach me." stated Kate.

"Okay, thank you… I guess."

Kate looked at Lulu and stated, "You can leave Lulu."

"Maxie, this is really good. I would give you another opportunity to envision a design concept. Because I'm being nice and know you are meeting your Dad tonight. I'm going to let you go on time but be prepared to work late tomorrow."

"That is fine by me. Thank you, Kate. I promise I want let you down."

"You better not. You may leave."

-----------

Maxie walked back into the office.

"What was that about?" asked LuLu

"This has to be the best news I have received all day. She is going to let me come up with a design concept. My dream is coming true." stated Maxie ecstatically.

"Congratulations, Maxie. I'm really happy for you." said Lulu smiling.

"We should celebrate tonight." stated Maxie.

"That sound like fun but remember you are meeting Spinelli tonight."

Maxie and Lulu got back to work.

---------

Kate came out of her office at close a little after noon. "I'm off to run a few errands and then I will back in the office a little later. Because I'm in a good mood, I will let you both go to lunch. I'm pretty sure the office can handle itself for an hour."

Maxie and Lulu looked at each other. This was not the typical Kate.

"I'm not kidding, but you two better be back in a hour." said Kate.

"You don't have to tell me twice." stated Maxie getting up and collecting her things.

"Me either" added a smiling Lulu.

All three women exited the Crimson's office.


	6. Sam McCall

I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Once again, I hate to proofread and I am the world worst speller. This chapter focuses on Sam McCall and others. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have being dealing with a lot of personal things since I posted lasted and having to get ready for school. This chapter is more of a transitional one. Enjoy.

**Scene 6: Office of McCall and Jackel**

After getting off the phone with her mother, Sam tried calling Spinelli again. Once again, she got his voicemail, "Hi, Tis I, the Jackel. Sorry to inform you that I am unable answer the phone. Please proceed to leave a message after the beep." Beep

"Spinelli, I know this is the third message I'm leaving on your phone. Are you coming into the office today? I need to get your help on a case I'm working on for my mom. Please call me back when you get this message. If you don't…." BEEP. "Damn it"

Dialing Spinelli's phone again and waiting on the beep. Beep. "Sam again, my message was cut off. As I was saying if you don't call me back within the hour I will come looking for you. My mother really needs your expertise. Come on, I will own you one."

-------

Sam finished up the paperwork for her other cases and then made a few calls to her clients to give them updates and setup times that would be good for them to meet. Sam then looked up around the empty room. After checking the clock, Sam noticed that it had been almost two hours since she called Spinelli. Picking up her cell phone and noticing that she have not receive any calls or text, Sam decided to try a different approach.

"Come on, pick up." said Sam impatiently. "Oh, thank you, Hi."

"Hi Sam, let me step out in the hall. Now, what can I do for you? Jason said eagerly.

Picking up on the tone in his voice, Sam asked, "Jason, are you okay? Did I interrupt anything?"

"Yeah I'm fine. No you didn't interrupt me, and lastly, thank you." exclaimed Jason.

"For what, I haven't done anything." responded Sam.

"You save me." answered Jason.

"I will ask for what, but right now I really don't want to know." Realizing how that came out, Sam added, "I'm sorry that sounded rude."

"Not really, you just seem seemed like you have a long day."

"You don't know the half of it. Actually, it really hasn't been that bad. I'm just frustrated because I have been calling Spinelli and he hasn't answered or called me back. Sorry to be babbling, the reason, I was calling is to see if you have seen Spinelli." Sam said rambling.

"Yes, I have."

"You sound irritated." stated Sam.

"That's the reason I was thanking you" added Jason.

"Oh"

"Don't get me wrong, not that Spinelli isn't fun to be around, it just today he has mobbing around here all day, quoting prose, poetry, or something. Who knows?" Jason explained.

"Oh, is it the bad?" asked Sam.

"I'm about ready to shoot myself."

"Oh, that bad"

"Yeah, is there any way you can come over and maybe talk to him?" asked Jason.

Sam answered, "Not right now, Jason. Have to meet Maxie for lunch. Maybe I can talk to her and see where everything stands. But, I can promise to be by as soon as I finish lunch."

"Please, Hurry!"

"It's not that bad." chuckled Sam.

"You are not here." interjected Jason.

"While I got you on the phone, could you do me a favor?" asked Sam.

"Anything" answered Jason.

"Really" teased Sam.

"Come on" Jason said suppressing a smile.

Getting back serious, Sam asked "Could you ask Spinelli to check his voicemails?"

"Okay, will do. May I ask what this about?" questioned Jason.

Assuming that Jason thought she was in trouble, Sam "It's nothing like that. Come on I'm asking Spinelli for help."

"My bad I didn't mean to pry."

"No problem. Anyways, I have some work I need done for my mo.., uh Alexis." exclaimed Sam.

Jason picking up on Sam's tone stated, "Sam, you have a right to call her mom, don't change on my account."

"Okay, Jason. It's just we are really working on building our relationship. I love it because I never had a mom growing up. Alexis and I are getting close and right now I'm able to help her out. I know I'm starting to see what type of person she really is. She is a good person that has made some really bad choices out of the love of her daughters." Sam said smiling on the other end of the phone.

"That includes you too, Sam" added Jason.

"I know. I know. It feels really great to have my mom in my life."

"No need to explain to me, Sam. I'm happy for you. I think you should try to have a relationship with your mom." interjected Jason.

"Thanks, Jason. Anyways, please pass the message on to Spinelli. Maybe, getting back to work will help him." stated Sam.

"I hope so."

Seeing Maxie walk into her office, Sam stated, "Maxie, just walked in. I will see you in about an hour."

Hearing Sam conversation, Maxie said, "Am I keeping you away from a hot guy? Because I guess I could eat lunch with someone else."

Sam answered smiling at the thought, "It's nothing like that."

"Sam, I'll talk to you later." stated Jason.

"Okay" Sam said to Jason before ending the call.

Jason thought to himself, how lucky he was that Sam was back in his life. He still can't believe how close they are after everything that went down between them almost two years ago. They both did a lot of hurtful things to each other, but he went the furthest by threaten to kill her. Before going back into the penthouse to face Spinelli, Jason thought about how much he truly loved Sam but knew she would probably never get back together with him.

--------

"Are you ready to go because I'm starving?" asked Sam.

"I'm not really hungry so whatever you want is fine by me." added Maxie.

"You wanted to meet for lunch now you don't want to eat."

"I might get something."

"Well, I guess I can either order something or get something and bring it back here." stated Sam getting up from her desk.

"How about we just pick something up and head to the park?" interjected Maxie.

"The park" questioned Sam.

"Yeah, It relaxes me. I'm able to talk about other people bad fashion choices and feel good about myself among all the supposedly happy families." stated Maxie walking towards the door.

"O…kay the park it is." Sam gathered her mother's laptop and her things together before locking the office up for the day.

----------

Sam and Maxie sit on a park bench where they could see Patrick, Robin, and Emma having a nice day out.

"Okay, now that I have put food in my system, could you tell me why you needed to talk to me?" questioned Sam.

"It's about Spinelli." answered Maxie.

"Oh, you two seemed really happy the other night after Karaoke." Sam stated trying to hide her smile.

"We were... I mean we are." added Maxie.

"What happened?" asked Sam curiously.

"There is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to blurt it out. Spinelli ask me to marry him after that night."

"Wow…That's a big step." responded Sam seeming shocked.

"I know, tell me about it."

"What did you tell, Spinelli?" Sam asked trying to trend lightly on the subject.

"I told him I was late for work." stated Maxie.

"No, about the marriage proposal"

"That's what I told him and basically ran out of the penthouse."

"That explains it." Sam stated thinking about what Jason said earlier.

"Explains what?" questioned Maxie.

"Nothing. Have you talked to him since the proposal?"

Maxie started rambling. "I was avoiding his call but today I had to answer because Kate was standing there when he called the office. I pretend that it was Mac because Kate really has it in for Spinelli. I think it's the fact that she says he distracts us from working and she is not paying us to sit around and gossip all day. Anyways, I told him I will meet him between 7:30 and 8 tonight."

"Do you want to marry Spinelli?" Sam continued when Maxie didn't answer. "You have to give him an answer Maxie. You can't hurt him. You are my friend and Spinelli is like a brother to me, I don't want to see him get hurt. Marriage is a big step."

Taking a deep breath, Maxie got up and started pacing before she began. "I don't want to hurt Spinelli. I love him but I'm not ready to get marry. I don't think I ever will be ready to get marry. Marriage doesn't keep people together. I have seen it first hand. Look at my Mom and Dad. They had this great love maybe not as big as LuLu's parents, but that's another story in itself. That marriage didn't last and then my mom married Mac and look how that turned out. For God's sake, Luke and Laura are not even together and everyone said that would last forever. But Spinelli is this big romantic who believes in courtly love and that marriage binds people together forever. I know the truth."

Sam stood up and stopped Maxie. "You need to be honest with him. Take it from me; honesty is always the best policy."

"I want to be honest but I'm afraid I might lose Spinelli. I don't want to lose him."

Both Sam and Maxie took a seat back on the park bench. "So you are going to marry him to keep from losing him even if you are not happy?" asked Sam.

"I'm not saying that, but…."

"No, buts. Do you want to marry Spinelli?" interrupted Sam.

"No." Maxie stated breathing a sigh of relief.

"There is your answer. He would understand if you explain everything to him, Maxie." stated Sam.

"I thought he knew from our talk at Robin's and Patrick's wedding."

"Explain it to him again. He would understand." added Sam.

Maxie started staring off in the distance at Patrick, Robin, and Emma.

Sam followed her glaze.

-----------

Meanwhile in the park, the Drake family was having a nice day out.

"I wonder what that is all about." stated Robin looking over at Maxie and Sam.

"What?" stated Patrick turning around to see Maxie and Sam. "It's probably just girl talk."

"Maxie seems a little nervous and on the edge. Something is up with her." added Robin.

"I'm pretty sure she will tell you."

"I'm just going to go over and talk to her." stated Robin getting up off the blanket.

"No you are not." said Patrick grabbing Robin's hand. "We said we were going to have a nice relaxing family day in the park together. It's our off day, which means, no investigating murders, dealing with the hospital, or meddling into someone else's life."

"She is my cousin." interjected Robin.

"She would come to you when she needs to. Now let's focus on our little one."

Robin took her seat back on the blanket playing with Emma.

--------

"I look at them and I'm so happy for them, especially Robin. She found someone to love again and believe me it was not easy for the two of them. But through everything, they came out better and stronger. I'm truly happy for them. Who is to say that I wouldn't want that someday, but right I'm not ready." stated Maxie turning her attention back towards Sam.

Sam answered still looking at Robin and Patrick. "That is what you need to tell Spinelli because believe me I don't think he is ready either."

"Do you think you want what Robin's has, Sam?"

"At one time, I thought I would have that." added Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam that was …." Maxie stopped realizing how it could be interpreted the wrong way.

"It's okay Maxie." Taking a deep breath and fussing with her hair, Sam stated, "I miss my daughter and think about what my life would have been like if she had lived, but then I think that she wasn't meant to be here. I sometimes wonder would Jason and I still be together and if we would be having family time in the park. I think about how much we would have loved her, but it wasn't meant to be." said Sam sadly wiping a stray tear from her focusing back on Maxie.

"A child wouldn't keep you together, you know." said Maxie.

"I know that Maxie." Pausing looking over at Robin before she continued, "I look at Robin and I can be happy for her because she has had to deal with a lot to be where she is, but I also know that the grass is not necessary greener on the other side."

Turning back to Maxie, Sam stated, "Do I want was she has?" Looking away and thinking for a minute, "Not necessary. But I would love to be a mother one day but that is just an impossible dream."

"Nothing is impossible, Sam. Don't sell yourself short." added Maxie.

"I'm supposed to be giving you advice not the other way around."

"Friendship work both ways. You give a little and you talk little." stated Maxie smiling which caused Sam to smile.

----------

"You have to be honest with Spinelli. Tell him how you feel about everything."

"I just don't want to be Maxie to him. I want to always be his Maximista." interjected Maxie.

"Spinelli loves you Maxie and you love him. Just talk." stated Sam.

"Thanks Sam. See you tonight." said Maxie while getting up off the park bench to walk towards her car.

Sam got up and walked towards Maxie. "Huh, wait, hold up. What you do you mean see you tonight?"

"You are going to be there, right." questioned Maxie.

"Maxie, I would love to be there but I promise my mom I would bring dinner." explained Sam.

"Can't you cancel? I'm going to need you there tonight." asked Maxie.

"No I can't, sorry. I can be there a little while but I'm going to have to leave by 8 or my mom will send the swat team to look for me." stated Sam.

"I know what you mean. I pretty sure if Mac knew about Spinelli asking to marry me, he would have him arrested on the spot."

Sam thought about it. "Yeah he would." Sam hugged Maxie and stated, "It was nice to have lunch with you. See you tonight for a little while. I'll talk to you to help you get yourself compose. Just be honest with Spinelli."

Beginning to walk of agin, Maxie stated, "I will Sam. Let me get back to the office before Kate decided to fire me." Stopping and turning around, "Oh, Sam I didn't tell you. I kinda got a promotion. I get to design my own concept."

"Congratulations, Maxie."

"Thanks Sam, gotta run."

Sam walked back towards the park bench to dispose the food containers before heading over to Jason's penthouse.

---------

Growing tired, Patrick asked, "So are you ready to leave the park?"

"Yeah, it looks like Emma is getting sleeping." answered Robin before yawning.

"She isn't the only one." interjected Patrick.

"How about we all go home to take a nap?" added Robin.

Robin and Patrick headed home with Emma truly unaware of what the day held in store for them. But once they find out, they would be happy they took a nap.


	7. The Quartermaines

Hey everyone, trying to get to a point before I start school. This chapter focuses on the Quartermaines. I can say that the next chapter should either go back to Sam or Alexis. I haven't really decided yet. Writing both and will see how it goes. Right now, I'm trying to get all the characters in place before chaos erupt. I really hope you are enjoying this story. I love comments. Like I continue to say, I hate to proofread, I am the world worst speller and there is a point to the madness. Enjoy

**Scene 7: The Quartermaine Mansion**

Michael walked into the study to see Alice setting up breakfast for Monica, Tracy, and Edward at the table.

Tracy looked up to see Michael walk in and stated, "The prodigal grandchild has decided to grace us with his presence."

"Tracy, that's enough." said Monica irritated.

"You are just mad than none of your children or grandchild wants to be around you." interjected Alice.

"Who asked you, Alice? Shut up and do the job you are hire to do." snapped Tracy.

"She is right. They had such great potential to be fine Quartermaines, but as usually you run everyone around you off Tracy. It seems Luke couldn't get away faster enough." chimed in Edward.

"Ignore them Michael. How are you this morning?" said Monica.

"I'm fine Monica…. I mean grandma." answered Michael.

"Whichever is best for you? Take a seat and have something to eat." stated Monica.

"What can I get for you Michael?" asked Alice.

"I can get it myself." responded Michael.

"No it would be my pleasure." stated Alice.

"Please" said Tracy irritated.

--------

"Good morning" said Rebecca entering the study.

Being sarcastic, Tracy said, "Oh goody, another unwanted house guest."

"Last I checked the house belongs to me and you are more than welcome to leave any day if you don't like my house guests" exclaimed Monica.

"Good morning, Rebecca. I'm so glad you here." stated Edward.

"Hi Edward, Monica, Alice, Tracy and…."

Getting up from his seat, Michael extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Michael Corinthos III. You look some much like Emily."

After shaking Michael's hand and taking a seat, Rebecca stated, "I'm here twin, Rebecca Shaw. Believe me, I was just as surprise as you to find out I had a twin."

Tracy rolled eyes at the thought.

"Emily was always so nice to me. She would have loved to known she had a twin sister. She was a cool aunt. I still miss her and sometimes it's hard to believe she is gone." said Michael sadly.

"We all do Michael." added Monica.

"I wish I would have gotten to know her." interjected Rebecca.

"I do hope we get to have some time together." stated Michael.

"Me too, that would be nice." responded Rebecca.

"Oh goody, family bonding." exclaimed Tracy.

"Tracy put a lid on it." snapped Monica.

"No matter how much you wish it, it's not going to happen. Michael will always be a CORINTHOS no matter how much you want him to be a QUARTERMAINE. For Rebecca, she will never be Emily. She is con and you are going to soon see her for who she really is: NOT EMILY." said Tracy getting up and placing the plate on the table.

"TRACY" yelled Monica.

"Don't bother I've seemed to lost my appetite." stated Tracy before walking out of the study.

Monica trying to restore order said, "Don't worry about Tracy she is just cranky and anger that Luke has taken off again."

"He is probably chasing after Holly." interjected Edward.

"Who's Holly?" asked Michael.

"No one important, Michael. Just enjoy your breakfast." said Monica looking towards Edward.

--------

Coming back down to study, Monica spotted Michael. "Michael, I hope you have a great time around her today. Try to take it easy."

"No problem, I will."

"Okay, well I have to be off to the hospital. I should be back here for dinner. Don't let Tracy get to you."

"I can handle Tracy. Have a great day." stated Michael with a smile.

Monica walked out the study leaving Michael alone.

--------

Michael walked into the foyer. "Hey Em….I mean Rebecca."

"What is it Michael?" asked Rebecca heading down the stairs.

"Are you busy?"

"I'm on my way off to work. Is there something?" questioned Rebecca.

"It's okay. I thought you might be around here today." responded Michael.

"I'm sorry. You are basically going to be stuck here with Tracy and Edward. I really have to get the work. I have to earn a living." explained Rebecca.

"But you are rich. I'm pretty sure you can play hooky."

"That was Emily, Michael. I thankful that the Quartermaines are letting me stay here because I'm able to save money, but….."

"I understand. Sorry about that." interjected Michael.

"No need to apologize but I really need to get over to the hospital. I hope you are not going to be bored. I'm pretty sure there is something you can get into around here." stated Rebecca walking towards the door.

"No problem. I will find something to do. Bye, Rebecca."

"See ya." stated Rebecca as she closed the door.

Michael walked backed into the study.

---------

Edward came into the study and noticed Michael. "Hey there my boy"

"Hi Edward"

"What are your plans today?" asked Edward.

"I thought I might lounge around for minute by the pool of something." answered Michael.

"You know this is your house too son. You are welcome to invite you friends over. Just let Cook and Alice know."

Getting up and walking towards the patio doors, "Edward, I have been in a coma for over a year, I really don't think I have those friends anymore."

"Oh"

Michael continued, "I'm pretty sure they have moved on with their lives. Because of Dad, many parents didn't want their kids hanging around me."

"See son, that changes. The Quartermaines have a repetition in this town and I'm pretty sure people would be line up around the block to hang with you." interjected Edward proudly.

Michael snapped, "Edward, I'm not some pathetic kid. I don't need my great-grandfather to buy me friends." before walking across the room.

"Wait, Michael. I didn't mean it like that." said Edward.

Realizing he shouldn't have done that, Michael turned around to face Edward. "I'm sorry for blowing up. I think I'm just going to go to my room."

---------

Michael called Kristina. "Hey Kristina, can you talk?"

"Hi, Michael. I'm on the other line with Meghan. What is it about?" said Kristina.

"I was wondering do you want to come hang out me at the Quartermaines?" asked Michael.

"My mother may not go for that." stated Kristina.

"Where's the Kristina that doesn't care what Alexis Davis thinks?" questioned Michael

"It's not that. I'm talking to Meghan about some plans tonight. How about I call you later or we could just hang out tomorrow?" responded Kristina.

"No problem"

"I'm sorry Michael. Talk to you later."

"I'm okay, Kristina." stated Michael before placing the phone down.

--------

Michael picked up the ringing phone wondering if it was Kristina calling back.

"Hi Michael"

"Hi Mom"

"How are you?" asked Carly.

"I'm fine but I would have rather been at Dad's." said an irritated Michael.

"Michael, we have already talked about that. I really don't want to get into it again." stated Carly.

"Yeah, whatever"

Getting to the purpose of the call, Carly stated, "Anyways, I was calling to tell you that the new house is finished."

"What does that have to do with me?" asked angry Michael.

"Michael, it's your home too." answered Carly.

"Are you sure Mom?" snapped Michael.

"Michael, where is this coming from?" questioned Carly.

"Nothing"

"We were going to go look at the house this afternoon and I really want you to be there." explained Carly.

"Why do I need to go see a house that I'm never going to live in?"

"Michael, you will always have a home with me, Morgan and Jax." interjected Carly.

"I really don't want to go look at the house, Mom." said Michael coldly.

"Michael, if you don't want to do it for me. Will you at least do it for Morgan? He really wants you to be there. He helped us design your room." pleaded Carly.

Calming down, Michael stated, "I'll go for Morgan's sake. What time?"

"We will be there at about three to pick you up." answered Carly.

"Okay. Hey Mom"

"Yeah Michael"

"Can Morgan come over to the Quartermaine's to hangout until then?" asked Michael.

"No problem. He would love that Michael. I send him over in an hour or so."

"Okay, thanks Mom."

"I love you, Michael."

Michael hung up the phone without responding.

--------

Michael walked back downstairs to see Edward on the couch in the study.

Edward looked up. "Hey Michael, you are back down."

"Yeah, once again I apologize for earlier. Am I disturbing you?"

Looking sad, Edward stated, "No I was just looking at pictures of the Quartermaines. I look at how many family members were taking away from us too soon and those who have moved away."

Still standing by the door, Michael said, "Oh".

"The family is not the same anymore. It was a time when everyone wanted to be a Quartermaine and now this house is practically empty."

Seeing that Michael was standing by the mantle, Edward asked, "Is there a reason you can back down son?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if it was okay that Morgan comes over?" questioned Michael.

"He is welcome here anytime, Michael."

"Thanks Edward." Noticing Edward demeanor, Michael asked, "Are you okay?"

"Just was thinking about the family."

"Oh"

Edward looked up from the photo album at Michael. "I feel that when I'm gone this family or what's left of it will fall apart. No one will care about the history."

Michael walked over and took a seat next to Edward. "Do you want to tell me about?"

"You don't really want to know." stated Edward.

"I do and I got some time to kill before Morgan gets here." said Michael smiling.

Edward began. "Everyone look at me as this crazy old man who is always trying to throw his weigh around or bully people to do what he wants. Everything I did has been for my family. Yeah, some things may have not been in the best interest of my family but at time I thought it was for the best. I admit I shouldn't have done some things but I can not change the past. I didn't want my children, or their children, or their children's children in your case to want for anything. I want the best for them. Is that too much to ask?"

"No it's not." answered Michael.

"Where should I start?" asked Edward.

"Where ever you like great-grandfather?"

Edward smiled. "You can just call me grandfather; it might be a little easier."

"Okay, grandfather it is." stated Michael.

-------

Edward opened the photo album and pointed to a picture. "These are my parents, Ida and George Quartermaine. They did the best they could by my brother Herbert and I but I always stride to have more. I believe I was destiny for bigger and better things than what I had in my childhood and I didn't stop until I had made a name for myself."

Edward smiled before turning the page. "Because of my greed, I played apart in causing my niece her life. This is her, Alexandria Quartermaine. I also lost a son who I never got to know. He was murdered and I almost went to prison for it."

"I didn't know that." interjected Michael.

"It's a lot you don't know, Michael." stated Edward before continuing. "I tried to make it up to his son, my grandson Justus Ward. But I felled him and he is no longer with us. He was a Quatermaine and at times he wanted nothing to do with the family. It was my fault. I loved him to the day he was taken from this Earth."

"Grandfather, you can't blame yourself forever everything bad that has happened to this family. Justus was murdered." stated Michael.

Edward pondered Michael's thought. "First I never thought I would live as long as I have lived. I have had to bury my beloved Lila….

"I remember her a little. She was always nice." said Michael.

Tracy stood outside the door to the study listening to Edward and Michael.

Edward smiled. "That she was. I still to this day don't know why she took pity on me. People told her to run but I guess Lila saw the good in me. She had that gift. Don't get me wrong, when she was mad you definitely knew. She was always putting me in my place when she felt I was wrong and had gone too far. But sweet Lila could never stay the way for long."

Trying to hold the tears, Edward continued, "I miss her every day. She was the love of my life. She was a loving wife, mother, grandmother and friend. She never put pressure on anyone. She had this way of getting people to do what she wanted without even raising her voice. My beloved Lila"

Sad that he never got to truly know Lila, Michael stated, "I'm sorry I didn't really get know her much."

"You missed out on getting to know a very special and classy lady." stated Edward with tears in his eyes.

"Seeing the stated that Edward was in, Michael said, "If you want to stop, I understand."

Turning the page in the photo album, Edward responded, "No Michael, I'm fine."

Tracy had tears in her eyes hearing her father talk about her mother but could bring herself to go into the study. She stood rooted to her spot.

"My children, Tracy and Alan, I failed them as a father. I put too many expectations on them. I went about it the wrong way of trying to get them to do what I want. I love them both and I'm proud of them. They are better parents then I will ever be. Tracy will tell you that Alan was my favorite. I thought maybe I did have a favorite but I really don't. Tracy and Alan were just so different. Alan tried to make it out on his own. He didn't want to run the family business. He wanted to be his own man. He seemed to act like he didn't want or need my approval. But I know different. There are a lot of things I wish I would have done different by them. For one, I would have told Alan that I loved him and that I was always proud of him. Now I don't have the chance." stated Edward sadly.

Trying to cheer Edward up, Michael stated, "I pretty sure he knew that you loved and he loved you. He wouldn't have stuck around so long. He probably would have kicked you out ages ago if he didn't love you and knew you love him."

"How did you get to be so wise?" asked Edward smiling.

"Well, I am a Quartermaine. We have to be wise beyond our years." answered Michael.

Edward smiled and continued. "Tracy on the hand, she is a lot like me. She would never admit and neither would I to her. That is why we clash so much. She is the only child I have left. Well there is Monica, who is a daughter to me. Even though, Monica and Alan had there problems, they loved one another. I will always be grateful that she loved Alan with all his flaws. She is a true Quatermaine. I feel for her because I know how she feels having to bury her husband and children. No one should have to do that in a lifetime. It's not the natural order." Edward grew silent from a moment before he continued.

"Back to Tracy, she goes around like she doesn't need love from any one. She puts on this tough front for other because she doesn't want any one to get close enough to hurt her. Tracy's problem is that she wants love and really don't know how to go about getting. I blame myself for a little of that, because of how she was raise. I love Tracy and I'm glad she is a lot like me. Because I know when I leave this world ELQ would be in good hands with a few clauses thrown in so she doesn't try to push the rest of the family out of it all together. It's a legacy for all the Quartermaines."

Tracy walked off with tears in her eyes.

"Did you hear something?" asked Michael.

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing. Shall I continue?" questioned Edward.

"Yes"

Turning the page, Edward came on a picture of a young AJ and Jason. "Jason Quatermaine basically had his whole life mapped out for him before the car accident. He was going to follow in Alan's footsteps and become a doctor. He was always a bright kid."

"But he became brain damaged like me." added Michael.

"Michael, don't you sell yourself short. Jason was different. You are not brain damage. You just have to adjust to a new reality for now, but you still have your whole life ahead of you and don't let anyone tell you different." interjected Edward before continuing talking about Jason.

"Jason was a completely different person when he woke up. He wanted nothing to do with family so he left, change his name to Jason Morgan, and went to work for Sonny. We, the Quartermaines, played a part of who is today because we put pressure on him to be the person he was before the accident instead of bagging off a little. Jason might want to believe that he wants nothing to do with this family but it is impossible for him to stay away. When tragic strikes, Jason always comes around because he loves this family whether he wants to admit it or not and we love him."

"Is that AJ?" asked Michael looking at the little boy.

Edward turned the page to the adult AJ and Jason. "I believed I played some part of who AJ was. Well the family actually but I put everything in motion by always playing family members against one another. I could have tried to do better by him. In AJ, I saw some of myself. The need to make a name for himself, the greed, and the ruthlessness, but I also show that AJ didn't really have the drive. He tried to get what he wanted by relaying on others too much."

Edward paused for a second. "He always needed to have respect, but he never realized that some people are just are going to like. No one is obligated to love you but family and that's where I failed him. All he ever wanted was respect and to know we loved him.

Looking at Michael, Edward continued, "But know this Michael, some part of him, truly loved you. He wanted to do right by you. He wanted you to feel that you belonged. Even though AJ was older than Jason, he always felt he lived in the shadows of Jason. No matter how hard he tried to get out of it. I think a part of him felt that the family didn't love him. We loved and cared, it just was so hard to show him sometimes out the stunts he pulled. When he kidnapped you, I think he was at his wits end. He wanted to take what he thought belong to him and maybe he would get bonus points with the family for bringing you back. I really can't tell what AJ was thinking. Even after everything, we have to remember he was a Quartermaine with flaws and all. The thing you need to know is he loved you. We all do and no matter what you will always have a home at the Quartermaine."

"I kinda know that but you have to also know that Sonny will always be my Dad. He raised me and that's not going to change."

"I know that can't be change. Believe me I understand because we have family members that doesn't have an ounce of Quartermaine's blood but they are just as much as Quartermaines as you and I." stated Edward.

"Emily" added Michael.

Edward turned the page to a smiling Emily. "I will be the first to admit that Emily had her problems, but who doesn't. Even the best of us have a self destruction strike every once in a while."

"Are you talking about when she dated my father?" questioned Michael.

"No, Emily had some problems long before Sonny came into the picture." responded Edward.

"Oh"

"She had to deal with a lot in her short life. I blame myself for her death." stated Edward sadly.

"That wasn't your fault." interjected Michael.

"I know that I wasn't the one that actually did the deed, but I put her in position. Emily came to us with nothing after losing her mother at such a young age. We were so lucky to get know her. She was the heart of this family, you know. But the sins of the father, or in her case the grandfather, comes back on the children. She was beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. She shouldn't have died so young. I should have left this world long before she did or any of them. No one person should have to bury their wife, children, or grandchildren."

Getting back on track, Edward turned the page to a picture of Skye and Lila Rae. "We also have Skye who just showed up on our doorsteps claiming to be Alan's long lost daughter. Turns out she wasn't, but Alan adopted her any way making her a Quartermaine. She fit right in with the rest of us. I love her. To me, she was my granddaughter. But after Emily's death, I told her to run as far away from this family as she could. Every now and then she lets me know what her and baby Lila Rae are up to. Well I shouldn't say baby because she is not a baby anymore."

Edward turned the page of the photo album. "Those that have left I'm sad they are not around but I'm glad they got far away. I wish for Tracy's sake that Ned and Dillon were around and then maybe she won't have to be so bitter. Luke is no good for her but it a waste of breathe to tell her that. I'm just going to let her find out for herself."

"Luke is my uncle, well great-uncle." chimed in Michael.

"Sorry for you." stated Edward sarcastically.

Looking at a picture of LuLu, Edward added, "Well, it wasn't all bad. We got LuLu out the deal. That girl just needs to figure out what she wants in life and go for. Right now, she is sitting on the sideline watching everyone else live there life. One day she is going to wake and go after what she really wants. I'm just glad that she knows that she always have a family with the Quartermaines."

Looking at back at the pictures of Ned and Dillon, Edward continued, "I believed I played some part in them leaving."

"There you go again blaming yourself." interjected Michael.

Edward looked up at Michael. "It's true. I tried to mold them into mini moguls when both Ned and Dillon had other plans. Ned ran the business for a while but I took it from him when I felt it was best. He decided to stop fighting for it after a while. He gave it all up to focus on music. I wish him nothing but the best but I just don't see music being a stable industry."

"Everyone listens to music." added Michael.

Turning the page, to a picture of Brook Lynn, Edward continued, "Yeah, I guess. He took Brook Lynn and got as far away from here as possible. I guess it's for the best because she is a sweet kid and if she stuck around here any longer she would be just like the rest of the bunch."

"So what does that say for me?" teased Michael.

"All I didn't mean anything bad by it. It just Quartermaines have issues which trying to bully or manipulating each other to get what they want." said Edward.

"Oh"

"But I don't know which is worse, Ned's music aspirations or Dillon's film dreams."

"You are not going to be saying that when he some big shot." stated Michael.

Looking down at a picture of Dillon, Edward continued. "I guess not. I wish him the best and I'm proud of him for trying to do something on his own, both exactly. They need to see what the world has to offer instead of spending there whole time in Port Charles. They have to spread their wings and fly from the nest, but they will be back because they know they will always have a home here."

Edward turned the page to pictures of Michael.

"I didn't know you had pictures of me." stated Michael surprise.

"You are a Quartermaine and my great grandson. You live here at one time. We would have pictures of you Michael." said Edward.

"I don't remember that."

"You were young."

Edward feeling tired, got up off the sofa. "I hope this helps you understand a little of where you come from, my boy."

"Are you okay?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, just a little tired. I'm going to go lay down for a moment." answered Edward walking towards the door.

"Well I'm just going to sit here a look through the photo album until Morgan gets here."

Edward turned around and said, "There are more on the shelf. Help yourself. Remember sometimes family is all anyone has in this world so cherish the time you have with them."

"Thanks Grandfather. Have a nice nap."

---------

Morgan peeped in the study looking for Michael after he called him and got no answer. "Hey Michael, what are you doing?"

Michael turned around to face Morgan. "Morgan, why do you ask that?"

"Because I call your name after I was let in and you didn't answer." answered Morgan.

"Oh, I was just was looking at some pictures." stated Michael getting up from the sofa.

"Okay"

"Are you ready for a day of fun?" asked Michael.

"Yeah"

"Let me put this away." said Michael walking over to put the photo album on the shelf.

"Did you know the new house is finish?" asked Morgan excitedly.

"Yeah, Mom told me about it." answered Michael.

"We get to go see it today. I hope you love your room." stated Morgan.

Brushing his brother's hair, Michael stated, "I hear you had apart in designing it."

"Yeah, I did." responded Morgan.

Smiling at Morgan, Michael said, "Well I think I'm going to love it."

"So you are going to come see it?" asked Morgan.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, little bro."

"I'm glad."

"Did you call Mom yet to tell her you made it here?" asked Michael.

"No, but let me do that because I wouldn't want here to stress over it." answered Morgan.

"No problem, I will give Mom a call." Michael said before stepping into the foyer.

---------

"Mom, Morgan made it here."

"Okay, Michael thanks for letting me know." said Carly.

"I know how you worry about him." interjected Michael.

"I worry about you too, Michael." stated Carly.

"I know Mom and about earlier I'm sorry." added Michael.

Carly smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. See you at three." stated Michael before hanging up.

-------

Michael walked back into the study. "Now that's done. Let's have some fun, Morgan."


End file.
